


damned

by supdudez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supdudez/pseuds/supdudez
Summary: he knows his brother
Relationships: Regulus Black/Sirius Black
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	damned

regulus thinks sometimes he was born for damnation. he's a creature of sin, created for hell, never to escape the depths of his own depravity because

because who else - damn it who else spreads their legs so easy for a brother who looks upon a passerby with more tenderness than his own brother 

he hears the girls at school talk about kind Sirius and mischievous Sirius and funny Sirius and romantic Sirius and and 

he mocks them. because they may receive Sirius's pleasant smiles and be enchanted by his gifts of roses and his sweet lovemaking but he knows that's not Sirius. at least not all of him

he knows his brother likes to pin him down and fuck him raw until blood and spit and lube and cum is leaking out of him like a fucking faucet and sometimes he wonders the look on their faces if he were to lean over and tell them Sirius gets off on control and likes to fuck his fourteen year old brother in his childhood bed with a hand around a throat loves to leave a circle of bruises that regulus has to cover up and that Sirius never comes harder than when regulus cries

but he doesn't. he doesn't because like some sort of besotted fool he loves his brother. always has always will. besides he always does what Sirius says so 

so he doesn't tell anyone. he wonders if when they bury him they'll find the remnants of this poisonous affection carved into his bones and think him a fool

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happier than you can believe. 
> 
> anyone interested in a longer plotty and/or porny version of this?


End file.
